Shabunga
The ShopKeeper, also known as Shabunga runs the ThornTail Store in SwapStone Hollow and hosts the Scarab Room minigame located within said store. He is a rude, bad-natured, stone-hearted creature. He is widely considered to be a thief, after stealing various things, such as the the SnowHorn Artifact (original owner blue old SnowHorn) and Tricky's Ball (original owner Prince Tricky). He has no legs at all and thus, floats like a ghost. He also has the ability to teleport from place to another. Quotes *''"No! That's too low."'' *''"I don't need business from cheapskates! Get out!"'' *''"Nope, I'm movin' to Cape Claw..."'' *''"Oh, this drafty old cave!"'' *''"Noisy Warp Stone, gives me a headache!"'' *''"For 200 years I've been pushing around these goods."'' *''"How about playing a little game?"'' *''"Welcome to my store. Feel free to look at the many wonderful items within these walls. I have food, special goods, and many maps. And if you like to play games, then enter the Scarab Room! Yesss... Oh. That's the exit."'' *''"Now, if you find something that you like, then choose that item, and we'll discuss a price. Is that clear? Good! Now hurry up and choose something. Or get out!"'' Trivia *In Dinosaur Planet the shop was through the Swapstone who teleported you there. That's maybe why the Shopkeeper scolds you for using the Exit when entering the store for the first time while there is no actual entrance to be found. *From time to time, you see him in different areas, but he will teleport away if you get too close to him. *Instead of directly saying how much the item you want costs, he says "You pay this much" and shows the cost of the item in his gadget decorated as a Scarab. This may imply that he either doesn't know the numbers or he is just plain rude. The gadget is used to select the amount you want to pay for the item. If you enter an amount too low, the ShopKeeper will refuse. If you do this three times in a row, he will call you a cheapskate and tell your character to leave the shop. Curiously, your character can also pay overprice for the items, without any visible benefit. *He is one of the few dinosaur characters in the game to not have his tribe specified, however he appears to be a SharpClaw without legs, this combined with his age and ability to float and teleport makes him seem like a ghost. *He's the only dinosaur that can speak to your character without the need of a translator, as well as one of only two natives of the planet to speak to your character without the need of a translator (the other being the Warp Stone). *The Shopkeeper is over 200 years old, making him the second oldest character in the game, the first being the Warp Stone. *The Shopkeeper's real name is Shabunga. *Some fans speculated Shabunga to be the primary antagonist for being considered a thief. Category:Main Characters Category:SwapStone Hollow Category:SharpClaw Tribe